Here Comes The Ripper
by RenTap
Summary: "Hero? Ha...ha...ha.. I no hero". "They sowed their fate when they took this job I'm just the Reaper". "I learned young that killing your enemies felt good. Really good". "One sword keeps another in the sheath". "Sometimes, the threat of violence alone is a deterrent, by taking a life, others can be preserved". "I think it's time for Jack, to LET 'ER RIP!"


**Disclaimer: Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance and Young Justice is owned by the respective creator of the game and story. So far I don't own anything except for the copy of the game that I bought that is all.**

**Summary: Raiden was on a mission with Blade Wolf fighting a group of Raptor, Grad, and Gekko UG when suddenly an explosion because of the Gekko, Raptor and Grad open a dimensional rip and absorb both Raiden and Blade Wolf brought them both to the Young Justice dimension. Will both of them survive the new dimension or will the villain survive the presence of JACK THE RIPPER.**

**Also the general idea of this story come from **Omega108 **story 'Omega's Resolution' which i have asked his permission to use in this FF.**

"Normal speech"

'Thought/_Telepathy'_

**"Speech"/'Thought' Jack The Ripper/Codec**

**"Speech"/'Thought'**** Blade Wolf**

* * *

Fighting, that was all that he know how to do it properly. After the fall of World Marshal and Senator Armstrong the world must have been released from any senseless fight that was what he thought, but he don't know how it happen because the world suddenly goes to war again with the use of all technology that was left by World Marshal and Desperado Enforcement LLC.

Without World Marshal every PMC in the world tried to become the second coming of World Marshal by using the leftover technology that World Marshal left behind.

Now we see the hero who destroy World Marshal and Desperado Enforcement LLC Raiden or also known as Jack The Ripper toward his enemy with his companion Blade Wolf or LQ-84i an advance AI wepon in the shape of wolf fighting a group of Raptor, Grad and Gekko UG.

"Damn it where the hell does this freak get this tech from" said Raiden while parrying the attack of a Raptor

**"I would believe that they get it from salvaging from the World Marshal HQ"** said Blade Wolf while also busy fighting three Gekko.

"Man how many do they get from salvaging from the World Marshal" said Raiden.

The fight goes on with it being a one sided fight with Raiden and Blade Wolf dominating the fight with each slash that he made with the sword that he get from Jetstream Sam the Muramasa HF-Blade. With each slash he made the UG will cut clean through the armor of the UG because of the blade superior cutting power.

All the fighting continue for an hour until only 4 Gekkos, 5 Raptors and 2 Grads remain on the battlefield.

"Good, now only 11 UG remaining this will be fast" said Raiden preparing to finish the job when suddenly all the remaining UG begin to stop moving and an electrical surge through the UG alarming Raiden and Blade Wolf.

"What the-! What happening to them Wolf" asked Raiden to Blade Wolf **"I don't know. there is no such file in my storage that says about what is happening to them"**reply Blade Wolf.

"You know anything Dok" ask Raiden to DOKTOR

**"This is most interesting! All the UG seem to focusing a great amount of energy. It seem as if they are planning to..."** said DOKTOR.

"Planning to what" said Raiden urging DOKTOR to finish his speech while looking at Wolf

**"Oh no! Raiden get out of there quickly"** said DOKTOR.

"What! why what is going to happen" Raiden ask

**"Run! now if my calculation is correct they are going to-" **his speech was interrupted when the UG group explode

BOOOMM "Aarrrggghh" **"Aarrrrgggh"**both Raiden and Blade Wolf scream while Raiden shielding his eye Blade Wolf unintentionally recorded what happen to them with his eyes.

**"Raiden! Raiden! RAAAIDEENNN!" **Shout DOKTOR before he was cut off.

Unknown to any of them a rip in dimension was created from the explosion and suck both Raiden and Blade Wolf bringing them to an unknown location or Dimension.

**Unknown location**

Blur that was all Raiden could see at the moment as all his system was being check for any damage that he might acquire when the explosion happen. Next to him stand Blade Wolf who has already recovered from the impact of the explosion. He wanted to ask Blade Wolf what happen when suddenly he heard footsteps and murmuring from multiple source, with his last remaining strength he look over to Blade Wolf and give him a silent order. Receiving the order Blade Wolf begin to hide from the group of people.

"Take him back to CADMUS" was the last thing that Raiden hear before he black out and awaiting for his system to reboot.

**CADMUS**

After several hours of self-repairing Raiden system begin to reboot. It take a few second for his vision to cleared and he can see things normally or as normal as a cyborg can see. At first he take all the reading that of the self-repairing result to see if he have any serious damage and find none except for the fact that his energy level is only at 30%, after taking all the result he begin to scan his surrounding to find that he is strapped on a table lying at 45 degree angle behind what look like a bulletproof glass, with some sort of robotic arm scanning him.

In front of him beyond the glass he could see a man and a woman wearing a lab coat talking to each other, seeing the monitor and other equipment that was always found in some sort of lab he now knows that he is in a lab.

Wanting to know what was being talk about the to scientists he activate his superior cybernetic hearing** (A/N: Don't know if he really have it but than again this is a Fanfiction so anythings goes I guess)**.

"So, what did you get on him?" ask the man who look nothing like a scientist at all with his long scraggy hair and that dirty shirt he wear underneath his lab coat.

"Well we now certain that he was human long ago, but now only 5% of his body is human the other is cybernetic part. So, overall he is closer to being an android that a cyborg but for now he is still a cyborg with working human brain" said the woman reporting to the man. The woman in his opinion look just like Courtney from head to toe he swear that she could pass as Courtney twin if they ever meet.

"Hmm... What about the technology use to build him it look nothing like today technology" the man ask.

"Well that is the thing that most amazing because the technology is certainly not today technology because it is way advance that any tech we have" she reply glancing at Raiden and noticed that he is awake.

"Do you suggest that this is an alien tech" the man ask.

'Alien tech what is he smoking, thinking that alien exist' thought Raiden listening to the conversation.

"Maybe you should ask him because it looks like he already awaken" the woman said pointing at me.

"Oh, hello there, don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to analyze your body that's all" said the man with a really disturbing fake smile.

"Also according to this report it seem like his body is made to fight in a war if we look at the design and equipment that he have with him." add the woman

"Oh, you mean the sword. What with the sword anyway it definitely useless in war nowadays if you ask me though. But either way the Light will be really satisfied with you as their newest weapon." he said while touching the glass that separate him and Raiden who is currently siphoning the electrical power of the robotic arms above him that still running a scan on him while silently thanking the DOKTOR for installing the Electro Siphon inside of him.

'The Light huh..? Well it looks like another PMC is trying to get their hand on me. Well it look like I will have to remind them that no one me**ss with ****Jack The Ripper!' **he thought while eying his energy level that currently at 58%.

"I don't think it is a good idea to say it out lout sir, he may hear it" the woman said but was backhanded by the man. "Tsk.. Like hell he will heard what I said!" the man said angry at the woman for telling him what to do.

The woman was about to leave when suddenly they heard a crashing sound and look at Raiden, only to see that said cyborg have already release himself from the restrain and to the shock of all present he is absorbing the electrical energy of the robotic arms by squeezing it hard while having a glowing red eye that scream danger to all of them.

It only take a few minutes and all of them was brought back from their stupor when the glass break completely releasing Raiden for good.

As for the man well he seem to have lost all color on him and look like a ghost. "Looks like he heard you quiet well sir" the woman said with a bit of fear lacing her voice.

With Raiden he just casually take several step forward until he is completely out of the test room with his head down shadowing his lone eye. When he reach in front of them he stop.

He then slowly rise his head and make everyone grasp looking at his glowing red eye. For the first time they have found him he talk to them with a dark voice that overlapping with a mechanical wolf-like howl.

**"So, who's first" **

**To be continue...**

* * *

**Well that is it for now, also I'm sorry to inform you that my two others story will have to wait a little longer for any update cuz my laptop was damaged so it will definitely take a longer time to write new chapter for both story for now. Also just to inform you in this story Raiden will use Sam sword the Muramasa along with the sheath cuz really the sheath for the sword is just awesome with all the trigger and the rifle magazine so expect Raiden to use some of Sam high momentum laido move in this out.**


End file.
